Something Else
by peroxidepest17
Summary: Punishment games.


**Title:** Something Else

**Rating: **PG-13  
**Universe:** Air Gear  
**Theme/Topic:** N/A  
**Character/Pairing/s:** SanoxKazu  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** Um spoilers for right after the Behemoth Battle? Also, OOC. Because I don't know how to write either of them still. XD  
**Word Count:** 1,757  
**Time:** Um… like, an hour and a half? I kind of ADDed a lot while I wrote this. XD  
**Summary:** Punishment games.   
**Dedication:** kshi ruined me with those raw scans. RUINED ME.   
**A/N: **HAHA I still don't know what I'm doing writing AG. But at least it's getting more FUN. XD Also, this was supposed to be porn. But then it just didn't want to write that way. XD;;  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, though I wish constantly.  
**Distribution:** Just lemme know.

"Get your hand off my ass."

Sano didn't move it, only used his other hand to adjust his glasses and calmly say, "I'm guiding."

"I don't need a guide! And even if I did, how the hell would a hand guiding my ass help me any?"

Point.

Sano slowly removed his hand.

Kazu growled, a bit red-faced. "Perverted bastard."

Sano didn't deny it. "We're training," he said instead. "You asked me to help train you."

"You _offered_," Kazu reminded him, the younger boy crossing his arms and staring up at his "guide" appraisingly.

"Well, you agreed…"

"And I'm _regretting_ it. Why do I need your help anyway?"

Sano offered a small smile at that, and it sent chills down the blond's spine. "Because I can give you the right incentive to work harder."

The younger Storm Rider wanted to roll his eyes at that stereotypically "mysterious" tone from the creepy older guy wearing the shiny glasses and the swishy coat. "That better not be some sort of perverted joke and… _oof_."

The warning was cut off when a strong shoulder shoved him up against the nearest wall, slamming his back into it decisively and momentarily forcing the air from his lungs.

And then Sano was suddenly looming over him, his back pressed against the bricks lining the alleyway while the tall college student looked down at him darkly through his glasses. "You're fast," Sano acknowledged, voice low, seductive, "but you're not that fast yet, Kazu-kun."

Most people would have been stunned into submission—Sano had seen it in many battles before, the way his presence, the aura about him, froze people in their tracks. It was one of his strong points.

Kazu's reaction was to kick him in the shin. Hard.

He slid backwards and almost—almost—fell on his ass.

"Asshole, you really have no humility, do you?" Kazu scoffed, and crossed his arms. "Either help me or don't, but don't patronize me, _senpai._ We both know I don't _need_ you."

Sano suddenly felt his blood start boiling at the insolent brat's confident little speechifying, and for a moment he wanted to lose the veneer of cool about him and step forward again, wrap his hand around that skinny little throat and explain to this, this _rookie_, that an attitude like that would only get into trouble.

Except he was too busy being bothered by the fact that this kid could fire him up so easily—just a couple of words and he lit up just like that, felt his calm mask slip as he reverted to someone he'd been years ago instead, like some stupid switch had been flipped.

Unnerving.

"So?" Kazu prompted after a moment of silence between them, looking impatient. "Are you going to show me anything today or not?"

"I'll show you something,"Sano responded, and took a shaky breath to keep himself from doing something wild-- something _violent--_ to this snot-nosed brat with too much confidence. What exactly, the "something" that he was talking about _was_ exactly, he wasn't quite sure himself, but for the moment he concentrated on their purpose here, the reason they were out together like this in the first place. "Endurance training first," the older boy declared then, and pushed his glasses up higher on his nose again. "The things I show you won't work unless you increase your stamina. How much pain your skinny body can take."

Kazu wanted to look affronted at the insinuation that he was weak, but was forced to remember his battle against this man and how in the end, he hadn't been able to outlast The Aion Clock's superior stamina. "Yeah?" he admitted, and didn't bother to hide his disappointment, "so what… a couple of laps around the sector?"

Sano smiled again. "Yes."

"Lame," Kazu responded, predictably. "I could do that kind of training without anyone's help."

"It's not that easy," Sano interjected, and was beginning to feel himself calm down again, as the boy played right into his hands. Familiar territory, that. He had a superior strategy, after all. "Not just laps. But a punishment game too."

Kazu blinked. "A huh?"

"Every lap you make around Kogarasumaru's territory that isn't under five minutes earns you a punishment."

The blond looked like he was about to protest.

Sano ignored him. "And every time _I_ catch you… it earns a double punishment."

Kazu blinked. "A chase game?"

"A chase game."

He waited for the reaction then, for Kazu to lose his cool and give the older boy back the upper hand by shouting and complaining and baring his weaknesses to Sano's eyes. Give him something to gloat over.

Take _that_, you loud-mouthed know-it-all little bastard. Or something.

But Kazu just stared at him for a moment longer before slumping his shoulders and sighing resignedly to himself. "Tch, punishment games. Man, you really are some sort of weirdo pervert, aren't you?"

Moment of victory shattered. Just like that.

Sano found himself really wanting to grab the brat and slam him up into the nearest wall and _choke_ him.

And Kazu could maybe tell too, because he grinned then, looking over his shoulder at his former opponent's hang dog expression. "Alright, old man," he whooped, "catch me if you can!"

And then he was off, laughing and fast as the wind itself, leaving the other boy behin-- torn between whether he wanted to kill Kazu upon hearing that laugher or do something else to the boy altogether.

"Hmm," Sano murmured to himself, and gave himself to the count of four before taking off after his prey.

For all his big talk the kid, in the end, was still nowhere near Sano's level (though admittedly, his progress was remarkable). The older boy ended up catching him five times, and the lap penalty was tallied up for every one of the ten times they'd circled Kogarasumaru's territory over the course of an hour.

Kazu, winded, sighed and looked at his—for lack of better word—coach after they were done, appearing admirably calm even as he anticipated his punishments. "So?" he asked as Sano looked down at him. The older boy noted that his charge's expression was resolute—not scared or hesitant at all. It was some type of thug honor system maybe, of owning up to your prior debts and agreements no matter how potentially painful. Sano supposed he could respect that. "What's the punishment, pervert-san?" Kazu asked then, and smirked up unapologetically at the other boy.

Sano twitched.

Felt his blood begin to boil again, his body temperature rise just the slightest bit, and before he knew what he was doing he had a fistful of the brat's shirt and was shoving him up against the same wall he had earlier, this time lifting him a good six inches off the ground. Little ingrate—he was taking _time out of his schedule_ to help him get better, was enduring all sorts of little insults and mocking with remarkable aplomb, and in the end the bastard didn't even have the courtesy to be cowed over the fact that he'd very obviously _lost_ to someone far superior to him. Really, he was just like that idiot leader of his, and Sano hadn't been this pissed off since the _last _time he'd fought Kazu.

"Punishment," he growled menacingly, though he lost whatever else he'd been planning on saying when he reached back to land a good, solid (familiar) punch and ended up kissing Kazu instead, practically snarling meaningless words into the younger boy's mouth.

Yasuyoshi Sano was a good looking guy. Girls always praised him at his school (though he wouldn't give them the time of day), and he was even pretty popular amongst guys too. A normal person would probably have melted in his arms or something, maybe start kissing him back too. It was a very dramatic, high energy situation they'd found themselves in, after all.

Kazu's reaction?

He kicked him in the shin. Hard.

Again.

And this time Sano did end up falling hard on his ass, the pain of the blow bringing him back to the present world as he slowly realized what had happened—what he'd just done. He looked back up at the younger boy with a half-dazed sort of expression on his face (and a rapidly developing bruise on his shin).

Kazu cracked his knuckles and wiped at the corner of his kiss swollen lips with his hand. "Goddamn," he whistled to himself, and even smirked a little when a trickle of blood came away on his palm. "You really are the weirdest old pervert I've ever met."

Sano had half a mind to agree—he hadn't been planning on a good punch in the face to end up as something else entirely, after all. Hadn't thought that he was still the type of person who could be driven by pure instinct, whose body could act out without his conscious choice. But to be fair, the stupid kid in front of him got him so hot under the damned collar he could barely think straight most times they were together.

He almost made to apologize then, except Kazu was suddenly extending a hand down to him—a silent offer to help him up.

The older boy blinked and stared at the proffered limb absently. "Um…"

Kazu sighed. "What're you, senile already?" He wiggled his hand a little bit, like Sano couldn't see it unless it moved or something. "Hurry up'n finish the damned punishment, will you?"

A bit dumbfounded, the college student felt himself accepting the hand of his middle school opponent, found himself being pulled up by that deceptively strong, skinny frame.

And when he looked into Kazu's eyes he saw only resolve there—no fear or disgust or hesitation even, just that same sort of surprisingly calm acceptance he'd seen there earlier. Maybe it was that thug mentality coming to the forefront again— make your bed and lay in it too (or something to that effect). And if it was, Sano could respect that. But then again, maybe— just maybe-- it was something else altogether.

They stared at each other for a moment longer. Kazu absently licked his lips.

And like he still wasn't in control of himself, like his blood was still boiling hot and wild in his veins, Sano felt himself leaning forward at that.

They kissed again, and it was fearless. Thug mentality, maybe. An honor code.

But at the same time, Sano couldn't help but find himself hoping it was that something else altogether.

**END**


End file.
